epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tigerisnormal/Tigerisnormal vs GravityMan. Fifth Official Wiki Rap Tournament - Round Three
where the living fuck is the thumbnail for this battle. also why the living fuck is this one of the first battles after being released literally 3 hours before the deadline. why the living fucking fuck is the fuck fuck tiger always wanting to release so late. shut up shut UP SHUT UP this feels empty without that thumbnail... ayyyyyyyyyy lmao never happened shut up SHUT UP hahahahahahaha i learned how to tie a noose and bought rope from ebay does anybody want to check out the live stream oh well ok soooooooooo round three tigerisnormal vs grav is the first installment of round three of some site on the internet at most 20 people will view it features negan sodomizing gravy again the cancerous endangered animal who will probably be shot dismembered and hung in some poachers room very soon cecil the tiger it was released on 9 9 2016 { erb wiki template infobox cast =grav and tiger coding = i cantDO IT HELP ME locatiosn = some run down factory in michigan br a police interrogation room } dont you wish tiger would make a blog that doesnt want you to poke your eyes out with a fork thats too bad... ;( also since the beat's pretty fast just gonna say in advance im writing to the 130 bpm as 65 bpm ye. Beat use this http://www.shadowville.com/124159/genres/club-beats/gravity#respond sorry didnt upload to youtube that takes effort and precious time i could be using to procrastinate. Battle FOURTH OFFICIAL WIKI TOURNEY SORRY I WANTED TO BRING UP THE ONE PEOPLE ACTUALLY LOOKED AT IN HOPES THEYD LOOK AT THIS ONE MORE TOO OK BACK TO SAD LITTLE ME VER S US of A BEGIN THE MASSACRE WHO IS IT A MASSACRE OF READ TO FIND OUT NUMBER 7 WILL SHOCK YOU GravityMan: Gravity’s grrrrreat! Serve this Frosted Flake back to the cafeteria, All your jokes are the same! Humor assassinated by Assyria! You’re not a Tiger, you’re a hippo-criticizing Wonder’s actions as Staff The next Munkitteh would come out before your next edit as rollback! Fuck the underage! Monitoring chat but still needs a babysitter, Here’s a whipper; calling yourself nigger won’t make your dick bigger! I’m delighted with who I am! Accidents and dicks out proudly in my rap! Your writing lacks personality, be yourself! Stay away from this chat! Tigerisnormal: Eenie meenie minie moe, Tiger’s caught you out the closet and by the toe I’ll cut a bitch, cut him out the battle, send him back to train flow with a coach BDSMing with TKid PMing, while I’m all balls to the Scrawl to break your confidence Jacking it to ex-men and moaning ‘bout your ex, man! What a hormonal Apocalypse You're Slim as in Facebook-chasing-Shady, only 8-Mile in your syllable count Already attached to BranFu’s shaft, now here’s some phallic cuisine in large amounts You're conflicted: loving Old Hickory, but your family life's Andrew Jackson 5 noxious When you're squealing as mommy's Lucilling on you, no wonder you're feeling need for adoption GravityMan: So it seems my pho lacks taste in his Vietnamese noodle, At least I had a girlfriend; you can’t drop the Shadbase as refutal I’ve had it with this half wit, Loyg and Munkee writing half of his shit, I know you struggle thinking clever, but too thick to write dicks? Idaho got mashed by potatoes when you rhyme schemed to be a winner Beefed with Meat, now swallow Gravy, you got served by my dinner! You waste away on Civ Five yet you’re not even close to civilized, You wanted to finish last, due dates make you produce dead lines! Tigerisnormal: Typical Grav, he’s Saul Morning Woodman, unneededly lewd and obscene But that’s surprising; I expected 4 paragraphs of how you won, then voting for me Whoring out half-assed rhyme scheme, and, of course, your bars don’t pass 16 It’s funny, all your build up hints and it’s still me who’ll brush his guns with Munkee’s You’ve got a whole shit series on mythical deities, so use this lyrical legend This gravy boat's sinking, his only fight's been giving me cancer as vengeance Eat shit and stick to your wrong opinions, I’m destined to climb past my last titles But forget my verses, you’re your own inertia in passing anywhere near Finals why are we first thats not the poll question though never asked dindu nuffin hahaha im so lonely kil l me The FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. Category:Blog posts